Couches
by scribbles and such
Summary: Okay, so maybe having a steamy make out session with your secret boyfriend, who just so happened to be your brothers long time best friend, and who just so happened to be in the same house as him was a bad idea. sexual references. ScorpiusLily/Scorily


So maybe they were both in the Gryffindor common room. On the Gryffindor couch. Having a scarily intense make-out session.

His hand fumbled with the hem of her shirt, pressing against her lower abdomen. A moan escaped from the younger girls lips as she started to unbutton his white button-up. Button by button, she tugged, a smirk on her face.

"Yup, and just like tha- HOLY HELL, MY EYES!" A curly redheaded boy exclaimed his friend, who was sandy-blonde like his father, Marcus Finnegan, covered his ears, which were now ringing, due to the fact that Hugo Weasley had just screeched into them.

Lily leapt back, off the couch and onto the floor, which meant that there was going to be a bruise of her arse.

"Ok, Lil, I get that you're like, a teenager, and like trying to rebel, but really, Scorpius, Al's best mate" Hugo spoke slowly, tsk-ing the younger redhead. Walking over and tugging on a strand of misplaced hair. And as if on cue, her older brother Albus strutted through the common room portal with the one and only James Sirius Potter.

Lily froze. This was juuuuuussssttttt great. Her robes were all wrinkly and weren't tucked in, as were Scorpius'. Her brothers weren't stupid, at least James wasn't; they'd easily figure it out. James was visiting Hogwarts for the match against Slytherin and Gryffindor this during the week. Since Al and Scorpius were on the Gryffindor team and she herself was on Slytherin. James had decided that for a job, he wanted to be involved at Hogwarts, and knowing that Madam Hooch was getting significantly old, he wanted to see if he'd be a good candidate for the job.

"It's not what it looks like I swear!" Lily spoke firmly, yet with horror to her brothers.

"Oh, it's _everything_ what it looks like" Hugo snickered, tugging on another strand of her hair causing Lily to swat at his hands blindly.

Albus and James stood there for a moment, taking everything in.

"_Okay, so my best mate was taking a nap on the couch and Lils and Hughey got into a bit of a tussle, Hughey obviously winning"_ Albus wasn't very bright. However James was markedly smarter than his younger brother, age having nothing to do with it.

"_Scorpius is on the couch, clothes disheveled. Lily is on the ground, clothes also disheveled. Hugo is teasing Lily. Marcus looks like he's petrified, seeing as he hasn't breathed since in entered the room. Scorpius' shirt is all the way unbuttoned and his pants are—"_

"BLOODY HELL!" James screamed, now recognizing what was really going on.

"What, Lils and Hughey were roughing each other up while Scorp was taking a nap" Albus spoke innocently. The boy was bloody _seventeen_ and didn't know what was going on.

"Oh, I can _assure_ you there wasn't any napping involved, and Lily and Hugh-boy over there weren't the ones _roughing it up_" James cringed as he spoke the last part. The _last _thing he _ever _wanted to imagine was his little sister shagging Al's best mate. Actually, no, that was the _second _to last thing he ever wanted to imagine, the first being his _parents _shagging, which he was now imagining from trying not to imagine it!

Albus stood for a moment, before going extremely pale and opening his mouth to say something, though nothing coming out. It was a few minutes before he did say something, though once he did speak, he ranted.

"I feel betrayed. I feel appalled, disgusted, and icky" He started with, he then went over things like how his parents weren't going to approve and how he didn't either, how she was too young for sex, American muggle politics, and how she was too young for sex again. He never once touched how Scorpius was his best friend.

"We were only kissing"

"If Marcus and I hadn't walked in he would _soooooo_ be inside you right now"

"Shut _up Hugo_"

"Ugh," James spoke with disgust, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose "Look, I don't even want to know this, but _what is this. _Some sort of sex scandal, friends with benefits, tell."

"Look James, I don't mean to be rude or anything but—" Scorpius was speaking before Albus _ever so politely _interrupted him.

"_You," _Albus spoke, parading toward the blonde who was now standing, and poking his chest "_You _have done enough here. You've been screwing my baby sister and who knows what else you have been up to. Are you using her" Albus now had his hands wrapped around Scorpius' collar. "If you're using her I swear to fucking Merlin I will slaughter you and make it look like an accident"

"You want his babies" Hugo whispered into Lily's ear, smirking.

"_Shut up Hugo!" _Lily hissed through her teeth, trying to focus on how to dig her and Scorpius out of the hole they were in. Hugo just snickered.

"Al! Let him go! We'll talk to him after we talk to Lily about this, uh, _predicament_" James spoke. Albus huffed and loosened his grip on Scorpius, letting him escape the death grip.

"Just go somewhere. Your face sickens me at the moment" Albus spat at the blonde, turning his face away so he didn't have to look at him. Though Scorpius stood there in retaliation.

"Scorpius just go up to your dorm. I can deal with them my self" Lily said to the male, waving her hand at him.

"No way! That's ridiculous! It's not my fault they're overreacting! They just found out the wrong way, that's all! It's not my fault they have horrid timing"

"What do you mean _found out the wrong way_" Albus inquired, a sharp glare making its way onto his face quickly.

Lily awkwardly laughed, rubbing her two hands together uncomfortably. "Well, uh, you see, we're kind of," Lily was speaking in a very fraught manner.

"They've been dating for a year and a half secretly!" Marcus shouted out, "I know because I asked Lily to the valentines ball last year and she said no because she just got a new boyfriend!" He then ran out of the common room extremely quickly, afraid of getting hurt.

"YOU'VE BEEN DATING FOR A YEAR AND A HALF!" Albus exclaimed, in utter disbelief. His baby sister and best friend had been dating for _over a year _and he hadn't noticed anything. James however just started to rub his temples and sighed, sitting himself down in one of the nice armchairs in the common room.

"Okay. This is totally okay. I honestly don't mind you two dating. At least now I know you weren't just in something for the sex" James spoke, " All I care about is that you tell mum and dad. Other than that, just stop having sex. Because if you have sex you'll get pregnant and die" he then stood up and left. Lily only then realized what James just did. He used a muggle quote.

Albus just looked at Scorpius, then Lily, then Scorpius again, huffed, and walked out the porthole following James.

"Well, at least we don't have to sneak around anymore since James will convince Albus"

"Right you are" Scorpius spoke, reattaching his lips to Lily's.

"Get a damned room! That's what got you into this mess in the first place!" Hugo exclaimed, chucking a pillow at the couple, who were now stumbling up the stairs to the boys' dormitories.


End file.
